legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 40: Mysterious Monster, A Friend in Danger
(Sonic begins moving after his encounter with the faceless monster. He stops for a moment to think) Sonic: Man... What was that thing? It's gotta be what everyone is seeing. And the thing must be the one who made those people vanish. I better contact Tails and tell him what's going on. (Turns on his communicator) Tails, this is Sonic. Come in. (Static) Sonic: Tails, you there? Hello? (Static) Sonic: Yeah.... That figures.... Guess I'm on my own. (Sonic resumes looking around and he starts looking at the pages he collected) Let's see... These pages seem to have either a picture of that thing I saw or a message. Maybe these pages were left by the people who went into this forest. I should try and find them. It might lead me to this thing. (Sonic resumes exploring the forest to find the rest of the pages. His search has him find another page. This one shows a the monster and the words 'Follows' next to it) Sonic: "Follows", huh....? (Sonic does a quick look around to make sure he's not being followed) Sonic: I don't see him. Guess he's not following me... Yet. (Sonic resumes his search for the pages. His search he finds another page. This one says 'Don't look or it takes you'.) Sonic: So this thing really is causing the people to vanish. I hate to think what that thing did to them.... (Suddenly he gets the feeling of being watched. Sonic turns around and sees the monster right behind) Sonic: AAH!! (Quickly jumps away from it) (The monster teleports again. Sonic tries looking all around for where it went. He then sees in it near a few trees just looking at Sonic) Sonic: I'm not done with you yet! SONIC WIND (Unleashes his Sonic wind attack but again the monster teleports) Sonic: No! How is it doing that!? (Sonic looks around again to find the monster but it seems to have run off again) Sonic: Man, what is this? A sick version of hide-and-seek? And if it is, who's hiding? You or me? (Having lost the monster he returns to exploring the forest. Sonic finds another page and this one says 'Can't Run' on it) Sonic: "Can't run"? Yeah, right! That thing might be able to teleport but in no way is it gonna catch me! (Sonic goes back to his search. He also tries to keep an eye for the monster. He finds no sign of him as he explores) Sonic: Maybe I am doing the seeking... Huh? What's that? (Sonic runs up to another small building and Sonic notices red on the floor) Sonic: Is that..... blood? Oh man.... (Sonic goes inside believing he'll find another page. And he does. This one says 'LEAVE ME ALONE' on it) Sonic: I really don't want to know what happened to the person who wrote this... I better get out of here before something happens to me. (Sonic gets out side the building again and when he does he find the monster again) Sonic: There you are! I got you now! (Sonic runs up and tries to kick him but he teleports yet again) Sonic: Grr! Stop your teleporting! (Sonic looks to his left and right does not see him then looks behind him and the monster stands there with his right armed raised up high. He slams his right hand down hard trying to hit Sonic but Sonic jumps back again then Sonic jumps at him and was able to hit him in the head with a punch) Sonic: Heheh! Got you now! (The monsters begins to stare at Sonic for a few moments. Suddenly it lets a loud hissing sound and tentacles appear out of its back) Sonic: Uh.... I guess I made him mad. (The monster then teleports again) Sonic: Oh where did he go now!? Man... How am I gonna beat this thing? (Sonic resumes his search for the pages) Sonic: I've found a few pages already. I wonder how many there are? Oh, I think I see another one! (Sonic indeed found another page. He grabs and looks at it but what is said on this page surprises him) Sonic: "Sonic Help". What? Someone is asking me for help? Did someone know I'd come here? Wait a minute.... I know this hand writing! It's- (Suddenly from behind Sonic hears a loud scream. While Sonic cannot see who is screaming he does know who it is) Sonic: Amy!! (Begins running to where he thinks the screaming is coming from) Hold on, Amy! I'm coming!! To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius